Healing Wounds
by Kwirk
Summary: This is the sequel to Broken Hearts. Jeff/Shawn, Glenn/Sean, Mark/Kevin
1. The healing process begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are in the WWE.  
  
Thank you to blaze, Emmasj, KazzaXTreme, Cat Lea Takersdarkone, Lady Charlotte, Kittie Kittie Kittie, Sci, Spy Elf and anyone else who read Broken Hearts and enjoyed it. And thank you to Sarah (KN, Little Sexxy, SJ) for beating my ass about me not finishing anything, LOL, J/K. Thanks to Jess and Cris for almost bursting into tears while reading BH, HW, just the reaction I was hoping for! And to Trish lol thank you for writing with me. Some day we'll win an award!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Jeff looked out at the grounds of the hospital as he was wheeled away from it by his friend, no wait that's not right, his boyfriend. He looked back at Shawn Michaels and sighed happily. His love was absolutely beautiful, his light brown hair hung down around his face framing it exquisitely, his hazel colored eyes were filled with life as he spoke to Kevin Nash and his lips, oh those lips could offer Jeff solace whenever he needed it.  
  
"So Kevin, what you are telling me is that Scott has not only taken one but both of our new cubs under his wing, so to speak?" Shawn arched an eyebrow as his lips curved into a smile. Jeff felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight. Shawn looked over at Jeff with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay Nero?"  
  
Nodding Jeff grinned. Two days ago when Shawn and him had been making out he'd felt a little twinge in his legs, granted it was a twinge of pain but some feeling was better than no feeling. Since then things had been getting gradually better, or worse, it all depended how you looked at it. Jeff loved that he could even feel pain however Shawn hated that his young love had to go through such intense pain just to come back from paralysis.  
  
Kevin sighed shaking his head. "Shawn, Jeff is fine, he's going to be fine, everything is fine. And yes Scott has in fact taken both Shannon and Shane under his wing but not in the way that you think. He's not doing anything sexual with them, or at least not with Shannon, he's saving Shannon for someone else. Also, he's training them both in the ways of survival in the hell we call WWE."  
  
Stopping at the car Shawn dug in his pocket for his keys and helped Jeff into the passenger seat. "Well that's good of him to do. We'll meet you back at the house." Smiling sweetly Jeff waved at Kevin. "See ya later Big Papa." He laughed as Kevin growled at him playfully before closing the door.  
  
The car was consumed by silence as Shawn drove and Jeff looked at the scenery they passed. Shawn glanced over at Jeff when they stopped and took a minute to admire him. He looked so damn gorgeous and Shawn felt that he could stare at him for hours, his blue hair which he had gotten Sean to dye for him was pulled back into a pony tail, he had also shaved intricate patterns into his facial hair, his green eyes danced happily as he observed the outside world. Shawn loved everything about Jeff, his sweetness, his cuteness, his shy attitude when he didn't know someone, his outrageous attitude when he did. The way he could brighten up a room with his smile, the way his eyes darkened in desire when he was kissed and those lips that were oh so kissable. There was a list of things Shawn loved about his Hardy Boy but one of them that others including Jeff found strange was the way he looked when angry, his eyes would change and his chiseled jaw would clench before he would spout out some insult that he would feel sorry for directly after he said it. Love had made Shawn crazy.  
  
"Shawn? Uh Shawn?" And that voice, that sexy southern drawl that made Shawn want to sleep. That very voice that was trying to get his attention.  
  
"What is it Jeff?" Shawn looked over at him and managed to hold in a gasp at the playful gaze of his could be lover. Jeff merely laughed and pointed to the stop light which was bright green. "Shit." He swore before accelerating, he had allowed himself to be distracted once again.  
  
Pulling into the drive way Shawn rolled his eyes at the banner draped across the railing of the front porch. It proclaimed in bright blue letters the words 'Welcome Home Nero!' Almost everyone was outside, Kevin, Mark, Sean, Glenn, Shane, Shannon, Paul, Chyna, Scott and Matt.  
  
After a tense silence Jeff spoke. "What the hell is Matt doing here Shawn?" He questioned.  
  
Surprised Shawn looked at the older Hardy. "Oh my god. He is here! I had no clue he would be here. Must have something to do with Kevin."  
  
Shawn jumped out of the car helped Jeff into his wheel chair. He rolled him towards the crowd where he was greeted with hugs and kisses. Jeff looked up at his older brother with a hard look on his face. At that moment Adam Copeland, Rey Mysterio, Billy Gunn and Jesse James stepped out of the house holding food trays, they quickly placed them on the picnic table and the others swarmed around them leaving Jeff and Matt with some time alone.  
  
"Jeff, I'm sorry about what I did to you. You'll never know how truly sorry I am. I've been consumed with guilt for these past few weeks and I couldn't even come to the hospital to see you. But then Kevin came to talk to me and made me realize how stupid I was being and I just want to know if we could maybe be friends," Matt spoke haltingly.  
  
"Matt, you should know for a fact that we'll never be friends." Jeff grinned at the sad look on Matt's face. "We'll always be something more than that; we're brothers you got it?"  
  
A grin broke out on Matt's face as he leaned down and hugged his little brother. "I got it Jeffro, I got it. I love you baby bro."  
  
"I love you too bog bro. Now let's party!" He pulled away from Matt and wheeled towards everyone at the tables. They were all standing there pretending to talk to each other. "Oh come on, I know y'all were listening the entire time."  
  
Sean was the first to say something. "Of course we were listening and it was so heartwarming, I swear I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. It was soo sad but yet happy at the same time."He trailed off.  
  
"Sean!" Everyone chorused in an almost moan causing the raven haired man to shut his mouth and smile wickedly.  
  
Matt joined the group shortly after and many conversations ensued a long with a threat from Chyna telling him if he ever hurt her little cutie again she would remove his favourite piece of his own anatomy.  
  
Meanwhile Jeff was sitting next to Shawn and conversing with Rey and Adam. "So you're telling me that you have Adam on tape attempting A 619?" Jeff choked back laughter. "And his feet hit the ring post did they not?" Rey nodded with a grin on his face before kissing Adam on the cheek. "It was rather noble of him to try it thought." He chuckled. "Even if he did a rather shitty job of it."  
  
The party continued until midnight when the only people who were left outside were Shawn and Jeff. Shawn looked over at Jeff admiring his beauty. "Stop looking at me like that Shawn." Jeff murmured as he gazed up at the stars.  
  
"How am I looking at you Jeff?" He managed to wrap his arm around the young man.  
  
Peering into Shawn's eyes Jeff spoke. "You look at me like I'm the most amazing thing in the world to you. Like I'm all that will ever matter."  
  
Shawn planted a gentle kiss on Jeff's lips before answering him. "That's because you are the most amazing thing in the world to me, and nothing will ever matter as much to me as you do."  
  
"I feel the same way Shawn. But what happens when you have to go back and wrestle and I get left all alone here in San Antonio?" Fear burned bright in those green eyes.  
  
Chuckling Shawn brushed a kiss across Jeff's forehead. "I'm not going back to wrestle without you sweet heart. I told Vince that the day you were injured and he understands."  
  
Nodding Jeff began to drift off to sleep. "Well that's good. I'd hate for him to be mad at us." He yawned before resting his head against Shawn's shoulder and falling asleep.  
  
Whispering Shawn told Jeff how he felt. "Everything will be okay and no one will ever hurt you as long as I'm around. And I'll never hurt you again because it would kill me to do so."  
  
That night Shawn didn't sleep, instead he kept a watchful eye on his love and thanked Kevin when he brought them a blanket. Happiness had been achieved and no matter what he would stand by Jeff. As long as Jeff would have him. 


	2. Home is where the Jeff is

Jeff gritted his teeth as he listened to his brother and boyfriend argue over what was best for him. Shawn had wanted Jeff to stay with him for a little while but Matt had decided without asking either of them that Jeff should be home in North Carolina surrounded by nature and his family. "Will both of you just shut the hell up!" Jeff yelled angrily. The two men froze and turned to look at him. "Okay I realize that both of you want what is best for me but I am perfectly capable of doing that myself. Matt I know that you love me and feel guilty for what you did in the past and I love you too but right now our relationship is strained at best so I am staying here with Shawn." He finished speaking firmly leaving no room for arguments.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby. I know we should have asked you what you thought was best but I guess tempers just got high." Shawn's face softened and he bent to place a kiss on Jeff's forehead. "I'm gonna go inside so you two can talk about this more." He left them to go bug Kevin.  
  
Matt turned to Jeff surprised at the tension in his little brother's posture. "I'm sorry bro. I just feel so bad for betraying you like I did and I can't help but wonder if this was my fault."  
  
Smiling Jeff nodded. "I know that you feel guilty for what you did but I'm not angry with you anymore. You did what you felt was right and let's face it when we were together we were dragging each other down and it sucked. We just needed some time apart. Plus you're a fuckin' riot on Smackdown man."  
  
"Yeah I do kind of like being the heel. A lot of people seem to like the Matt Facts and all that stuff. Oh well I guess I better be going I have a plane to catch," He hugged Jeff then jogged to his car and drove away.  
  
~~One week later~~  
  
Jeff fidgeted nervously in his wheel chair. He was sitting in front of the man who had given him his job and he had a bad feeling about what was going on.  
  
Vince McMahon smiled at him from behind his desk. "Now Jeff as I'm sure you're aware of this company is kind of in a tight spot. We're losing money rapidly. So we've decided to let you go for the time being, I'm sorry but we have to. While your healing of course, and only for a little while. We all sincerely wish you the best of luck."  
  
Staring at Vince in shock Jeff managed a stuttered response. "You.you.you're firing me? After all I've done with you I just get a 'good job' and 'have a nice life.' It was you that ruined me Vince, you and your stupid matches. Sure, I enjoy the ladders, tables, chairs, and steal cages but for years I just did everything you wanted without asking a single question and I broke my back, on RAW, it wasn't even a pay per view. But then again the only thing the McMahon's care about is the McMahon's. Thank you Vince but I don't need my job back I have better things to do with my time." He turned and wheeled out of the office feeling triumphant.  
  
Shawn was leaning up against the wall and straightened when he saw his love. "Hey babe, what's shakin'?" He kissed Jeff's hand.  
  
Grinning Jeff merely shook his head. "Vince just booted me." He explained.  
  
Stopping Shawn looked at Jeff with an expression of fury on his face. "He just did what?!" He went to go back to Vince's office but Jeff grabbed his arm stopping him. "Jeff, let me go I need to go teach him a lesson in respect."  
  
Jeff giggled a little. "You sound like Mark. Its ok Shawn, I don't care I don't need to wrestle on this big of a stage anymore. Maybe one day I'll return and touch that final gold but not today. Not now. Right now I'm going to stay in our home and enjoy my music and my art. I can finally take a break. This is what I've been needing for awhile now."  
  
Nodding Shawn allowed a small grin. "Ok then baby if that's what you wanna do we can do it. And about the home thing. I know you want to move to North Carolina because you miss it. I understand that and I really don't feel right about sending you there alone so." He trailed off.  
  
"You wanna move in with me Shawn?" Jeff asked an excited expression on his face. "Are you sure you could leave here? I mean this is your home."  
  
Shawn crouched down a little and kissed Jeff passionately. After a minute he pulled away gasping a little. "Does that feel like I want to move in with you? Wherever you are is my home."  
  
Stroking Shawn's face Jeff allowed a tear to drop onto his cheek. "Damn allergies," He sniffled and wiped it away chuckling a little. "I love you Shawn and I want you to come home with me. And we can even bring the others along too."  
  
"Sounds good to me baby. But then again anything you say sounds good to me." Shawn wiggled his eyebrows eliciting a laugh from the younger man.  
  
Jeff smiled. "So what do you say we go home tomorrow," He began to wheel away as Shawn stood up.  
  
"I say that sounds like a damned good idea. But first we need to pack. We'll get the others to help; or rather I need to pack." Shawn explained as he walked along.  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Damn you Jeff Hardy. How dare you do this to me? How dare you take him away from me?" He continued to watch the laughing couple with a jealous expression on his face. "You'll do more than just fall next time." 


	3. The plot thickens

Author's Note: I know this has taken awhile but here it is I suppose this will have to suffice.  
  
~ Thoughts~ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gasping Jeff bent at the waist his forehead almost touching his knees as he sat in his wheel chair laughing at the hysterically funny sight in front of him. The Kliq was in a pile.on the ground. It had all started when Kevin walked outside tripped hit Sean who fell on top of Scott who landed on Paul who crashed into Shawn and they all ended up on top of each other. Jeff however was sitting safely away from the all completely devoid of any harm.  
  
Shawn crawled out from everyone else grinning. Jeff's laughter was something that he had missed when it was gone. "You find this funny eh?" He taunted walking over to the younger man. "I see how it is. All fun and games until someone loses an eye."  
  
"Why Shawn you are precisely right. I cannot believe it.You're so smart," Jeff pretended to fawn over him. "What ever would I do without you?"  
  
Pondering Shawn grinned wickedly. "Well you'd be lonely at night love." He kissed him gently before going back to ordering around the Kliq.  
  
****Later that day in North Carolina****  
  
Shawn looked at his new home it was fabulous. The pictures in WWE magazine just didn't do it justice at all. The studio was amazing and everything was so artistically done. This place really was the Imagi- Nation; it was Jeff through and through.  
  
Jeff watched Shawn look around, a nervous expression on his own face. "Do you like it?" He asked shyly. "Cause we can change things if you don't."  
  
"This is you Jeff. And in case you haven't noticed.I love you so therefore I love this place. We do not need to change a thing. I actually think it seems rather magical," He admired the scenery some more. "Okay ready to move inside now."  
  
Smiling Jeff nodded. "Sounds good," He wheeled up the newly installed ramp and into the house whistling for Liger. The dog came running up to him and stood placing his front paws in Jeff's lap as he licked his owner's face.  
  
Chuckling Shawn shook his head at the dog's exuberance. "Is this your dog?" He questioned, at Jeff's nod he knelt beside the animal. "He's beautiful. Hello puppy, you're so cute," He scratched Liger behind the ears.  
  
"You're so good at that," Jeff commented watching Shawn play with the dog.  
Shawn arched an eyebrow. "Good at what? Scratching you behind the ears?"  
  
Jeff shook his head laughing slightly. "No silly. Making living things love you. I mean, Christ, my dog's only known you for like five minutes and he loves you. I wonder what will happen with the rest of my animals." He wheeled himself further into the house to the living room managing to position him self comfortably on the couch.  
  
Standing Shawn walked over and nudged Jeff over slightly sitting down so that his young lover could rest nicely into his chest. Together they made a beautiful picture.  
  
********** **Two days later**  
  
Smiling Jeff whistled to himself as he went to check the mail. He shuffled through the envelopes looking, seeing one unmarked he frowned. ~Odd, hope it's not some crazy fan~ He thought to himself before opening it. What he saw made him gasp, it was a picture of him and Shawn cuddled together asleep on Shawn's old front lawn. And it was covered in blood..  
  
Jeff rolled himself back up the drive way as fast as he could the mail clutched firmly in his grasp. "Shawn!" He called desperately, frightened.  
  
"Yes love?" Shawn asked coming around the corner of the house. He took one look at Jeff and hurried over. "What is it Jeff? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" He questioned frantically.  
  
Shoving the picture in Shawn's face Jeff felt tears collecting in his eyes, blurring his vision. "Who the fuck would do this Shawn? What the fuck is this?"  
  
...  
  
Don't you just hate me lol... 


	4. Everything is revealed

Shawn looked back at Jeff just as shocked and appalled as his young lover, "I don't know Jeff, we'll find out though. We really will." He grasped Jeff's hand in his trying to reassure the young high flyer as well as himself. "C'mon we should call Vince and the cops."  
  
The two men moved inside and Jeff stared morosely at the blood stained letter as Shawn talked on the phone to the police department. "Yeah, it was an unmarked envelope which means it would have had to have been placed in our box personally." His lover was currently saying. Jeff shivered, whoever had sent this knew where they lived and what they were doing possibly at this very moment.  
  
Finally after ten minutes of talking to the police, then Vince and then lastly Kevin who was apparently on his way over with Mark at that very moment and since Scott, Shane and Shannon were there they were coming too. Shawn finally turned to Jeff, "The policeman says we have to put the letter and envelope in a plastic bag for when he gets here."  
  
The police showed up and took statements from both Jeff and Shawn but neither of the men knew who could be harassing them in the first place. They were both really friendly to their co-workers and didn't seem to have any enemies at all, there were no jilted lovers or anything else..Things were looking up for a little while.  
  
**************  
  
Kevin wondered around the kitchen of the Hardy-Michaels house sleepy eyed bumping into things. He managed to find the table without opening his eyes and sighed happily when he sat down.  
  
Glenn looked at Kevin in amazement; he and Sean had arrived for breakfast half an hour earlier. "Mark are you sure Kevin is made for you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Mark looked up from his cereal to his boyfriend with a fond smile on his face. "There's nothing wrong with him."  
  
Staring at the big man who was intent on going to sleep at the table Glenn nodded slowly. "Ok then. When was the last time you saw Vince's therapist Mark?"  
  
"I dunno, why does it matter?" Mark questioned oblivious.  
  
Sean giggled. "I think he's inquiring after your sanity, dead man."  
  
Jeff smiled at his friends pushing a plate of pancakes in front of Kevin. "Eat up Big Wolf," He ordered.  
  
Mumbling was the only answer Jeff got causing the whole table to sigh and shake their heads. Kevin was definitely not a morning person.. *********  
  
Jeff sat on the porch overlooking the yard and the huge motor cross track that was spread out before him. He was filled with conviction as he remembered how he had once been so careless on his dirt bikes, in his wrestling. He would not allow himself to take anything for granted anymore.  
  
Shawn approached his lover with soft steps. "You ok Jeffrey?" He sat down on the bench beside Jeff looking at the wheel chair that stood lonely and abandoned on Jeff's other side.  
  
"I just..I took so much for granted.thinking it would always be there." Jeff sighed shaking his head. "I'm not going to do that anymore Shawn, I won't be as careless as I once was, I'll slow down a little. I'll learn real wrestling moves. Kevin or Mark or Paul and Glenn, any of you can teach me how to get down on the mat. I believe I can do it." His voice was filled with passion; he did truly believe that he could do it.  
  
Smiling Shawn nodded. "I believe you can too. Just don't let this stalker or your accident take away who you truly are and what you're truly meant to do. Angels are given wings because they're born to fly, that's you Jeff, you're an angel, and you were born to fly. But you fell, just once from heaven, that doesn't mean you stop, it means you dust yourself off and you get up there again. Learning how to be an excellent mat technician is all fine and well Jeff but don't let it become all that you're about."  
  
Jeff looked at Shawn with tears in his green eyes. "I love you." He simply said.  
  
"I love you too," Shawn gently pecked his lover on the lips pulling away when the phone rang. "Damnit, people call at the worst of times." He ran into the house.  
  
Standing Jeff pulled himself to his wheel chair rolling after Shawn. He listened as his lover's honeyed voice ran over him. "Uh huh, yeah of course. No problem man. We'd love to have you. Ok I'll see you then. Bye," Shawn hung up and turned to Jeff. "Rob's coming to stay with us for a little while; I hope that's ok with you."  
  
"Seeing as you already accepted, I guess its okay. When's he coming?" Jeff grabbed an apple and began munching on it.  
  
Shawn took the apple from Jeff and bit into it. "He's supposed to be here tomorrow morning. He said he needs to get away from his room mate for a bit."  
  
"Oh who's his room mate?" Jeff stole his apple back.  
  
"Lance Storm."  
  
A series of dull thuds were heard in back of the house before a voice rang out. "Don't worry nothing's broken!" Laughter echoed.  
"Sweet baby Jesus on a pogo stick what have they done now," Jeff rolled towards the stairs laughing at the sight of Scott Hall trapped under a giggling mess, Shannon Moore. "You ok Shann?"  
  
Shannon just smiled and nodded. "I knew I could conquer this mountain." He squealed as Scott tipped him over and began tickling him.  
  
Shane came barreling down the stairs and jumped over the two men. Jeff looked at him bewildered. "Are you and Scott together?"  
  
Shaking his head Shane grabbed Jeff's apple causing the multi-colored high flier to sigh in frustration. "No, he's with Shannon; I'm being set up with someone else apparently."  
  
Jeff turned to look at Shawn. "What it's not my fault Kevin can't keep the two of them straight. Ha-ha I said straight and they're not."  
  
"Shawn, sometimes you really make me wonder," Jeff remarked.  
  
"Yeah I know sometimes, I make me wonder too." Shawn agreed.  
  
******** RVDs Arrival! **********  
  
Shawn woke up early the next day and stumbled downstairs hearing a knock at the door. That was weird no one else seemed to be awake. He opened the door looking at the man who stood on the other side with terror in his eyes. "Rob you okay?"  
  
Rob shook his head. "I didn't know, I'm so sorry, I really didn't. I didn't mean to. If I'd known I wouldn't be here I swear." He babbled furiously.  
  
Noticing something Shawn gasped standing behind Rob holding a gun to his head was Randy Orton. "What's going on I don't understand."  
  
Randy smiled dangerously. "It's quite simple Shawn, you and I are meant to be together."  
  
"I've never even talked to you before Randy," Shawn argued before realizing it just might not be the best idea.  
  
"I know you haven't but we do. We're perfect together in every way. I'm the new you," Still smiling, crazy, Randy shoved Rob into the house and made his way in himself never loosening his grip on the gun.  
  
Shawn began backing away slowly from the man. "Randy listen to me, don't you think you're going a little crazy here. I mean, you would hate me, I leave the toilet seat up, I have a Johnny Depp obsession, and I love Jeff."  
"Jeff." Randy snarled angrily. "I'm standing in front of you and you actually have the nerve to proclaim your love for that stupid pussy Jeff Hardy. I'm more man than he'll ever be that stupid cripple."  
  
Something snapped inside of Shawn and he ran at Randy enraged at those words. No one insulted his lover. "How dare you talk about him like that," He tackled the younger wrestler to the ground and they began to roll around fighting for the gun.  
  
Rob watched in amazement for a moment before realizing that he should get help. He ran upstairs not finding anyone in any of the rooms, he got to the last door and opened it finding Kevin, Glenn, Mark, Shannon, Scott, Shane and Jeff tied up on the floor. "Thank god." He hurried over and began untying the ropes as quickly as he could attempting to wake them up.  
  
Jeff groaned and stirred, he couldn't remember feeling this much pain in his head since he had gone drinking with Matt a year ago. He opened his eyes slowly. "Rob? What's going on?"  
  
"It was Randy, he's here, he's got Shawn downstairs, and he has a gun. They're fighting each other." Rob explained helping Jeff up.  
  
Green eyes widened. "Damnit, well I guess this is as good a time as any to reveal my surprise," Jeff fled from the room on his own two feet and rushed down the stairs pulling Randy off his lover.  
  
Randy spun around to see who had grabbed him and gasped in shock. "You're.you're..you're..supposed to be.." He stammered.  
  
"Paralyzed," Jeff smiled before cold cocking Randy. He dropped onto the floor beside Shawn who was lying there momentarily stunned. "Baby, are you okay?" Jeff cradled Shawn's head in his lap.  
  
Shawn nodded slowly. "You can walk?"  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise. I've been working really hard," Jeff admitted sheepishly.  
  
Sitting up Shawn hugged Jeff tight. "Well I suppose this is as good a time as any for you to tell me, or rather show me."  
  
"I suppose," Jeff chuckled lightly, kissing Shawn deeply.  
  
Shawn returned the kiss groaning into it, surprised at the passion of his young love.  
  
A sudden movement startled the two out of the kiss. Randy was pointing the gun at them. "You love each other, you love each other," He muttered crazily. "I have no one, you have each other, Randy isn't loved, Randy isn't loved." He pointed the gun to his own head. "I need to go now, yes the voices would like that, and I really should go. Sorry to bother you." A shot rang out and his body fell lifeless to the floor.  
  
************* Three days later********  
  
Many WWE superstars were there at the cemetery that day, not necessarily to pay their respects to the deceased but to the family that had suffered so much trying to help Randy with his mental illness.  
  
Jeff approached Bob Orton and his wife slowly. "I just wanted to say that I am terribly sorry that this had to happen, I'm sorry for your loss," He told them.  
  
Mrs. Orton smiled through her tears. "It's okay Jeffrey; he was lost to us along time ago. I apologize for any inconvenience there may have been. We should have known he would do something like this. He had pictures of Shawn all around his room with horrid things written on them."  
  
Shivering at the thought Jeff placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and shook Bob Orton's hand before walking away holding Shawn's. "It's sad isn't it?" He asked Shawn.  
  
"Yeah it really is," Shawn smiled sadly at his love.  
  
"I just wish we could've helped him," Jeff told him.  
  
Shawn shook his head. "Sometimes Jeff people are just a little too far gone to be helped."  
  
"I guess."  
  
The two men walked off into the distance together, happy just to be alive....  
  
THE END  
  
***** SPECIAL NOTE******  
  
A/N: Thank you Lana6, TheUnnamedFeeling, Lady Charlotte, Grasshopper, Chera, Altariel4, blaze, KazzaXTreme, Heart's Desire, Cat Lea Takersdarkone, Nothingisforever84 for reviewing and enjoying my story.  
  
A special note to Emmasj for encouraging me when I needed it and not getting angry when I didn't finish when I said I would. I luv ya buddy! You rock!  
  
To my best friend Cris, who reads my stuff and drinks it up as though she's Captain Jack Sparrow and it is rum. To Jessi, thanks for not discouraging my craziness. You're one of the best.  
  
To Sarah for being a treasured friend, I thank you for kicking my ass about finishing my writings.  
  
Now as for the special mention by HardcoreRevolution I believe your exact words were. "Alright you fuckin ho." Well isn't that interesting considering I am not having sex with anyone and therefore cannot be a ho nor do I get paid for sex. "Prepared to feel my wrath bitch." Oh I'm ready to feel it all right. "What in god's name is your damage little boy/girl?" I am not a hermaphrodite, I am in fact a girl, I have no damage. "You are fuckin sick," Yes I do have a cold thank you for being concerned about my health. "and all of you people who like this shit." This is not shit and don't insult my fellow slashers. "YOU ARE THE BALL LICKAS! All of you bitchs will burn in my shiit!" Gee does anyone recognize this quote.  
  
Jeff: Ohh I do I do.  
  
And what is it from Jeff?  
  
Jeff: Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back.  
  
Thanks Nero. Now that I have answered HardcoreRevolution I am personally disgusted at how someone could actually slander a person's writing and character without actually knowing anything about them. Also Jay and Silent Bob movies are some of my favorites and I'm sure Kevin Smith would have a problem with someone using quotes from one of his movies to slander another person especially someone exercising freedom of speech and written word.  
  
Now I would really like to thank Sarah (roseystyles) for defending me against HardcoreRevolution because that just lifted my spirits up to a new level. I hope you enjoy this. 


End file.
